East Blue High
by DiaArcana
Summary: Originally this was a battle vs. schools fic. however, this became more Nakama, and romance oriented. In the future chapters I plan on more heated encounters with the other schools.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes:

~I do not intend to make this solely romance.

~This is a parallel universe from the original one piece story line. I don't intend to continue the way Oda does .

~Some characters may not be featured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Begins.

The Grand Line, A very well-known area with four main schools. These schools are known for having very troubling students. However, the school where our story takes place is East Blue High. A young delinquent known as Monkey D. Luffy, often causes problems there.

"Luffy… LUFFY! Pay attention!" yelled Hancock from the front of the classroom. Luffy slowly lifted his head and wiped away his drool. Hancock sighed and smiled at him.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." He chuckled as his teacher blushed at his innocent laugh. She tried to hide it with a short cough, however the other students realized that she favored Luffy.

Nami was in the same class as Luffy and Usopp. She was very intelligent, and very beautiful. She normally kept to herself, but when she wanted something she knew exactly how to get it. Usopp was more of the class clown than anything. He was very good at creating things and started his own club. He only had three other members: Ninjin, however everyone just called him Carrot. Tamanegi, his nickname was Onion. And there was one other named Piiman, who was nicknamed Pepper.

The teacher Ms. Hancock was starting to get in her 'I love Luffy, fangirl mode' so Nami rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Teacher, could you continue your lesson?! It's obvious Luffy would rather sleep than listen to you. So why not send him to the principal's office?!" She growled while glaring at Luffy. Hancock pouted and looked at her chalkboard. Nami slammed her hand on her desk. "TEACHER!" Hancock looked sternly at Nami.

"Fine, I understand your situation too." She looked at Luffy, who had been looking back and forth between the two. "Please report to the principal's office immediately… Sorry" She blushed and placed her hands on her cheeks to hide the redness.

Luffy stood up and smiled "It's okay Hancock." He started walking to the door and took a glance back at Nami. Nami glared as he walked out. He placed his hands behind his head and saw an older classmate sleeping on the ground behind the stairs. "What's this?" He made his way to see who it was. He recognized the hair right away and poked his cheek.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, straw hat." He growled as he opened one of his eyes. Luffy smiled and waved.

"Zoro, skipping class again?" He stared at Zoro's hair for a moment, then looked back at his face. Zoro sat up and rubbed his head. He sighed heavily and replied.

"That damned cook is too obnoxious. I just got fed up and walked out." He yawned and stood up. "What about you? You don't seem to be in class either." He smirked. Luffy rubbed the back of his head and groaned.

"I got caught sleeping in class so I was sent to see Principal Whitebeard." Luffy seemed to pout slightly as he mentioned Whitebeard.

"Are you jealous that Ace and him get along so well?" Zoro started laughing. Luffy rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his head. He looked towards the direction of Whitebeards office. "Dead on, huh?" he continued. Luffy shook his head.

"Nami got mad at me again." He looked down. Zoro tilted his head in confusion, He wondered why Luffy was so upset about it. Normally Luffy didn't pay attention to the girls who liked him. He knew that even Ms. Boa Hancock was in love with Luffy, she was the most beautiful women in the entire school, yet he paid her no mind.

"Why does that bother you?" He asked, Luffy shrugged and looked him in the eyes. Zoro was almost taken back when Luffy answered.

"I want her to be my friend." He seemed honest and persistent with his reply. Zoro couldn't help but laugh. He knew there was another motive to being a pretty girl's friend.

Luffy said his goodbyes to Zoro and headed for the principal's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes:

~I do want to say, this isn't meant to be a fast paced romance , Luffy is very dense. I don't think he would realize his emotions if he had those kinds.

~Also I want to say, I wish to keep all the characters within their personalities. There are a few I may shift a bit.

That being said, I will remind you all that Luffy is on his way to the principal's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begins.

Chapter **two**

_The Club_

Luffy slowly made his way to Whitebeards office, he gulped and turned the door handle. As he opened the door he saw a familiar face. Ace was chatting with Whitebeard, Luffy grinned as he saw his brother. Ace was a 3rd year. He was about to graduate.

"ACE! What are you doing in here? Did you get in trouble too?" He laughed as he ran to his brother. Ace smiled and shook his head.

"Unlike you, I come in here when I want to. I don't get in trouble." He grinned as if he just won a competition. Whitebeard started laughing, and smacked Ace on the back in a playful manner.

"Who doesn't get into trouble? As I recall, you set the science building on fire." Whitebeard started to laugh again, Luffy and Ace joined in; suddenly Whitebeard got serious and looked at Luffy. "Why exactly are you here? What did you do this time?"

Luffy nervously rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "I fell asleep during Hancock's lecture." He looked over at Ace who just shook his head. "She got yelled at by my classmate, Nami." He suddenly looked down, remembering the past events that just happened. Whitebeard's groan broke his trail of thought. Luffy looked up at him and sighed.

"This is the tenth time this week you have been sent to my office Luffy. I can't call your parents, due to your circumstances. So I want you to do something to make up for what you did." Whitebeard begins to think, Suddenly he looks like he was struck by an idea. "I know, you can clean up the school for a month. I also want you to join a club, to appreciate your school more." He seemed satisfied with his decision. Luffy slumped his shoulders, Ace placed his hands on his arms and smiled at Luffy.

"It'll be good for you brother, I'm in a club too. They aren't that bad." Luffy was walking out of Whitebeard's office, remembering those words. 'Aren't that bad?' He thought. Luffy was always kind of a free spirit. He never has been tied down by things such as club activities. It was lunch time, so he went up to the roof. As he opened the door, he saw Nami with her best friend Vivi. He sighed heavily and walked over to the corner where Zoro was sleeping.

"Zoro, wake up…" He poked him. Zoro seemed to be passed out, he looked over at Nami again, she glared in his direction then went back to talking to Vivi. Luffy decided to ignore it and take out a marker. "Shishishi! This is what you get for not waking up." He started to draw all over Zoro's face. As soon as he put the marker away, Zoro woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Luffy, is it lunchtime already?" He yawned. Luffy couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing. Zoro's eye twitched and he smacked Luffy on the head. "What the hell did you do?!" He shouted. The girls looked over, Vivi started to giggle. Nami stood up and grabbed Vivi's hand, she left.

"You wouldn't wake up! I had too!" He groaned. Zoro narrowed his eyes, he quickly grabbed Luffy's hat and started to run away. Luffy yelled "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" and gave chase. Zoro ran down the stairs, into the hallway and ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going, moss-head." Glared the blond student, Zoro just glared right back and you could feel the tension between the two.

"Don't get in my way fancy-brow." They looked like they were about to get into a fight, Luffy caught up and snagged his hat back. He looked at Sanji and waved.

"Sanji, Hey!" He greeted. Sanji glared at Luffy and walked back into his classroom. Luffy sighed again. Zoro and Luffy walked into Luffy's classroom. Hancock had left since her lecture was over.

"So you have to join a club, huh…" Luffy had gone on to tell Zoro what happened in Whitebeard's office. Zoro started thinking. "There is the cooking club, I think Fancy-brow is in that one. Archery club, Long nose is in that." He continued. Luffy started thinking also.

"There is the student council. I think Nami is the treasurer." Luffy smiled. Zoro looked at Luffy and smirked for a second, then started laughing.

"No one will vote for you to be on the student council!" He couldn't stop laughing as he thought about it. Luffy frowned and put his face on his desk. Zoro stopped laughing and tried to continue the list. "um… There are sports too. We have that reindeer… raccoon… mascot. I think Tony Tony is the mascot this year. There is a metal works club… and-" before he could continue luffy shot his head up.

"LET'S START OUR OWN CLUB!" Luffy exclaimed. He seemed very determined to do this. Zoro thought about it for a moment.

"What would we do?"Zoro asked skeptically. He figured Luffy wouldn't have an answer but decided to ask anyway.

"Take our school to number one. I will be the Blue high king!" He shouted. Zoro smiled and sighed.

"Alright, 'captain' I'm in." He smirked. "We have to get the Principal's permission though. So we need a name, and more members. You should ask Us-"He began. Luffy jumped up and ran to Nami.

"NAMIIIIII! Join my club!" He smiled happily. Nami frowned and stood up. She poked his forehead and started lecturing.

"Why should I?! You are nothing but a nuisance. I don't want to be in your stupid little club. If you haven't noticed, We aren't friends." She gathered up her things and was about to leave for the door, Luffy grabbed her wrist with his head down. He slowly lifted it to look her in the eye.

"I won't take no for an answer… It has to be you." Luffy pleaded.


	3. Chapter 3

~I want to start out by stating, this is a LuffyxNami. It will not happen right away, but it is implied romance.

~Characters will be introduced randomly, and not like how they were in the original story

~With that, I left off with Luffy asking Nami to join his 'crew'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begins'

Chapter **Three**

_Nami Joins_

Nami was taken aback by Luffy. She blinked twice before pulling her had away. She had always thought of Luffy as a nuisance. Now he is right in front of her, asking her to be in his club. She looked around to see some of the girls glaring at her. Luffy was more popular than he realized.

"I am already in the student council. I don't have enough time to be in another club." She started, barely fighting him back. She was embarrassed at how he was going about this. In a way, she was guilty for treating him aggressively. She could tell he had no ill intent when he spoke to her.

"Just leave that, and join me!" He smiled. She gripped onto her bag and looked away. He was confused by her sudden wave of sadness.

"It's not that simple…" she muttered under her breath and ran out of the classroom. Luffy raised his hand after her, but couldn't bring himself to follow. Zoro walked over and patted Luffy's shoulders. Luffy looked into Zoro's eyes and smirked. Zoro was slightly confused by this, considering he was just shot down.

"She will join our club." He gloated. Zoro chuckled and started walking out of the classroom.

"Class is about to start. I should get going. You better make good on your word, 'Captain'." Zoro left the room and started heading to his classroom. On his way there he saw Sanji heading up to the roof. His curiosity got the better of him and he followed behind him. Sanji went to the railings and took out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and began to smoke on the roof. Zoro scoffed at this and walked back to the classroom. 'I wonder what the girls will think of the perfect Sanji doing something so vulgar?' he thought to himself in an evil tone.

After school let out Luffy jumped out of his seat and ran to his locker, he passed Zoro without even saying goodbye. Luffy put on his shoes and ran outside, Nami and Vivi were walking home together. Luffy found them and caught up.

"Nami! Wait up!" Luffy smiled at her. Nami sighed and looked at him. He just put on a friendly smile and waved at Vivi. "Hey Vivi! How are you?" He asked. Before she could reply Nami snapped at him.

"Are you stalking me now?! What is your problem?" She glared. Luffy paused for a moment, all three of them stopped walking. He put on his biggest smile at said.

"I want to be your friend!" After he said this, Nami's eyes widened. She had never met anyone like Luffy before. Vivi smiled and looked at Nami. Nami looked down and started tearing up.

"Why? Why would you want to be friends with me?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" She ran off, away from Vivi and Luffy. Nami ran as fast as she could, and as long as she could to her apartment. She was transferring her from a small village her and her sister live in. She opened the door and collapsed to the ground.

"Did… I say something wrong?" Luffy asked sadly, Vivi shook her head and took Luffy's hand. She smiled sadly and looked him in the eyes.

"Luffy, please… save Nami." With that, she also took off running. 'Save Nami?' everyone was leaving Luffy with short things to ponder. What could she mean save Nami? Was Nami in danger? Luffy went back home and started to pace in his living room. Shortly after Ace came home.

"Luffy? What's wrong, you look… serious." He stated questioningly. Luffy looked at him and paused for a moment. Ace was slightly uncomfortable with the way he was acting. Luffy was always so upbeat and cheerful.

"What do you know about the student council?" Luffy asked concerned. Ace thought for a moment. He also wondered why Luffy would be interested in something like this.

"Student council, huh? Well, the president is some guy named Arlong." He stopped for a moment and sighed. "He is a real shark, ya'know. Always forcing people to follow his version of the rules, no one really likes him." Luffy started thinking.

"Could he be making Nami sad?" Luffy asked Ace with high hopes for Ace's response, but Ace just shrugged. Luffy sunk his shoulders and let out a loud sigh.

"Luffy… about Nami… give up on her." Ace said looking away. Luffy's eyes widened as he lifted his head to look back at Ace. "I have heard some things… she isn't a good person. She steals money from people…" Ace continued. Luffy started to clench his fist tightly.

"I DON'T CARE! Nami IS a good person!" He slammed his fist on the wall, he was fuming with anger over what his brother was saying about her. "SHE WILL BE MY FRIEND!"

Ace tried to calm Luffy down. He said he wanted to be her friend, he thought to himself. Ace felt like Luffy may like Nami a little more than he realizes. He patted Luffy's head and smiled. Luffy calmed down and looked into Ace's eyes with determination.

"Then I will help you. Let's take down the student council." Ace smiled. Luffy's eyes lit up and he hugged Ace. Ace smiled and put his hand on Luffy's head. Luffy was determined to save Nami, nothing Ace could say would change that.

The next day, Luffy was on his way to school. He was walking with Ace, and an adult woman. Her name was Makino. She served as a lunch lady type at the school. Luffy looked around and saw Usopp walking with his group. He chuckled as the three other boys fawned all over Usopp and his outrageous lies. He also saw Sanji walking by himself, He usually walked alone. The only people he saw Sanji talk to, were pretty girls and his cooking club mates. As Luffy looked around to see more people he knew, he spotted Nami. She always walked home with Vivi, but Vivi always got to school early.

"Ace, I will catch up with ya later!" Luffy ran off before Ace could say anything. He quickly ran up to Nami to greet her. When Nami saw Luffy, she groaned and muttered "What do you want, now?" Luffy just smiled and began walking by her side. As they walked, Luffy made it a point to stay silent. She felt uneasy and couldn't say anything to him, nothing rude… or nice. As they reached the school, Luffy smiled and ran to his seat in the classroom. Nami went to Vivi's class and sat down in her chair.

"I'm so tired, how do you do it!?" She cried playfully. Vivi smiled and the two of them started chatting about Vivi's duties. A male student walked up and sat next to them, he looked at Nami and smiled. Nami was confused by this and asked "Can I help you?" Vivi introduced him as Kohza, and he asked hesitantly.

"Is it true you walked to school with straw hat?" he asked, she felt some implication there about her being in a relationship with Luffy. Nami groaned again and hugged Vivi.

"He won't leave me alone. It's like he is stalking me!" She went on. Vivi sighed sadly and rubbed Nami's back. Nami was pouting and Kohza started to laugh. Shortly after, the teacher Pell, walked into the classroom. Nami waved goodbye and was about to leave the room.

"Nami… Luffy seems like a really nice boy. I really like him." Vivi stated as she sat down and opened her book. Nami couldn't say anything or she would be late for class, as she ran to her room she started to think about what Vivi meant. 'I really like him.' She likes him? How does she like him? Is she one of his admirers? She ran into the classroom and sat at her desk. The homeroom teacher, Mr. Smoker walked in.

"I'll begin with roll call." He started, as he started listing off the names in the class Nami kept thinking of Vivi. She found herself sneaking glances at Luffy. 'I want to be your friend!' She remembered Luffy saying those words to her. She started to feel sad, but she had no idea why. After classes were over, she walked to the student council room. The room was empty as usual, so she sat down at the table and started looking through the notes she wrote down.

Meanwhile, Luffy went up to the roof with Ace and Zoro. Ace also brought his good friend Marco. An upperclassman of Luffy, with long black hair, was on the roof already. He was beating a student for reasons renounced. His name was Arlong, Student body president.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He turned his head towards Luffy and his crew. Luffy smirked and cracked his knuckles. Marco took out a camera and snapped pictures of the scene. Arlongs eye twitched, and he charged at Marco. Luffy grabbed onto his fist as it came flying towards them. This pissed off Arlong and he tried to break free, Zoro smirked and motioned for Ace and Marco to leave. They smirked and walked back to the inner school area.

"Your exposed Arlong, and you can't beat us." Zoro sneered coldly. Arlong had a crazy look in his eyes, after a short fight between Luffy and Arlong, it was clear who the victor was. Luffy ran back inside with Zoro, as they passed the student council room, Luffy stopped running and looked at Zoro.

"Catch up with Ace. Tell him we won, and I will be walking home with Nami." Luffy smiled and Zoro nodded. Zoro ran to Ace and Marco and explained the situation. Ace told Zoro he had shown the picture to Principal Whitebeard, and he was going to expel Arlong. As Zoro told Ace about Luffy and Nami, Ace couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arm around Marco's neck and gloated.

"My brother is becoming a man! Who would have thought his first girlfriend would be that cute little Nami!" He praised. Marco started laughing and pulled Ace off of him.

"Nami isn't really my type." Marco smiled to Ace. Ace was thinking for a moment, and smiled back.

"Yeah, mine neither. But she is cute… I suppose I like weaker girls?" Ace contemplated. He wasn't entirely sure of his type. Marco just sighed and started walking away. Ace shrugged and followed him.

Luffy walked into the Student council room. Nami was quietly sobbing over her notebook, and didn't notice Luffy walking in. Luffy walked behind her and looked at her notes. He clenched his fist, but quickly calmed down. He took off his hat and placed it on her head. She shot her head up and looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

"I won't let anything else bad happen to you, you're safe now." Luffy comforted. Nami wasn't sure why, but her body flung out of her seat and she embraced Luffy. She was still sobbing, so she pressed her face in his chest. Luffy rubbed her back and smiled softly. After Nami calmed down, Luffy walked her home. As they stood outside her apartment, she put on a smile.

"I will join your club, and… be your friend." She blushed. Luffy's eyes lit up and he hugged Nami. He was so excited to have her join him. Nami gasped at the sudden outburst, but started smiling. They said their goodbyes, and Luffy walked home. He wasn't used to the neighborhood, so he got lost quickly. He saw a high school, on the school sign he read 'North Blue High' with a picture of a white polar bear as the mascot. He realized he wasn't in the right area so he started running to find his apartment. He came across a small crew, the leader seemed pretty thin, and tan.

"Do you know where East high is from here?" Luffy asked skeptically. The man smiled mischievously, and nodded.

"We can take you, if you want." He replied. Luffy grinned and nodded to the boy. He stood up and his crew started walking with Luffy. The one with the penguin had had his reservations about this, but said nothing to upset his leader.

"Law, have you heard from South Blue's Kidd yet?" The penguin hat asked. Law frowned and looked at him. Luffy ignored it, he was just happy he was gunna find his way home. As they reached the gate, Law smirked at Luffy.

"Straw hat, be careful in my neighborhood." Law warned with a condescending smirk. Luffy just grinned his big grin and replied.

"It's fine. Since I'm gunna be King of the Blue Highs!" He ran off in the direction his house. Law had a serious expression on his face. He looked at his crew, and asked.

"Penguin, Shachi… did you notice something about him?" The two looked at each other. Law looked in the direction Luffy ran. He smirked and walked back to his neighborhood.


	4. Chapter 4

~Author's notes

So I have been doing a lot of research on the East, South, West, and North Blues. West blue may only be mentioned. However, maybe not.

Chapter 3 recap: Nami has agreed to join Luffy, and be his friend. Luffy was excited and got lost finding his way back home. He met a guy named Law, and was shown the way back to East Blue High.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begins'

Chapter 4

Usopp's problem

Luffy found his way back to the entrance of East High. I realized he knew how to get home from here, so he took off in a fast sprint to his apartment. When he arrived, he opened the door and heard Ace from his room, talking on the phone to someone. Luffy ignored it and ran to the fridge, fully understanding that since Ace is busy, he cannot come between him and his meat. Luffy's eyes widened as he looked at the fridge. Ace had put locks on the door. Luffy fell to his knees and yelled out loudly. Ace ran out of his room and started laughing.

"That's what you get for eating all our food!" He joked. Luffy had a strong look of anger on his face. Ace took a step back and whispered into the phone. "I will have to call you back, Thatch." He hung up and slammed his fist into his hand.

"Ace… you went too far. Now I have to fight you." Luffy clenched his fist, and glared at Ace. As the two of them stared into each other's eyes, the tension was tense. Ace smirked and cracked his knuckles. Just as Luffy was about to attack Ace, someone knocked on the door. They snapped out of it, and Ace answered the door.

"Ah, it's Makino." He smiled. Makino walked in and looked at Luffy. Luffy was confused by this, since she looked concerned. She tried to hide it by putting on a smile. Luffy relaxed and walked closer to her.

"What's wrong? You seem mad" As Luffy asked, she just seemed to laugh slightly and shake her head. He tilted his head and looked at her. "You're not mad?" He asked again.

"Luffy, you are horrible at reading peoples moods." She commented. Luffy scratched his head in confusion. "Do you remember Shanks?" She asked, Luffy's face lit up. "I'll take that as a yes, well… he is coming to East Blue High as a guidance counselor-" she started, Luffy started cheering. She sighed and looked at Ace. Ace shrugged and crossed his arms.

"SHANKS! Shanks is coming!" He said joyfully. Makino let out a deep breath and smiled. Ace thought about it for a moment, why was Makino worried about Luffy's reaction to Shanks? Or was she worried about something else?

"Makino, do you want to stay for dinner?" Ace asked. Makino shook her head and walked towards the door.

"Sorry Ace, I have to go to work soon. " She smiled. Ace sighed and walked her out, before she left she took one last look at Luffy. Luffy forgot about the fight that him and Ace were having. Ace opened the locks and started to cook dinner for them.

The next day was Shanks first day as a guidance counselor. Luffy ran to school as fast as he could, leaving Ace behind. When he arrived he ran into Professor Klahadore. He was a cheerful teacher who always favored a first year girl, named Kaya. Klahadore smiled and moved out of the way for Luffy. Luffy bowed.

"My appetizers. Wait… my Appendixes… No that's not right." He went on, Klahadore sighed and pushed up his glasses with the palm of his hand.

"My apologies." He corrected. Luffy tilted his head and rubbed his chin.

"But I ran into you." He said skeptically. Klahadore groaned and walked away. Luffy shrugged and started running to the faculty office. On his way there he saw Usopp picking up his scattered belongings in the hallway. Luffy stopped and began to help him pick them up.

"What happened to you?" He asked. Usopp looked up and frantically put the rest of the belongings in his bag.

"I was attacked… by 100 upper classmen! They all charged me at once! But I handled them, I mean… you should never mess with Usopp the great!" He declared victoriously. Luffy started laughing and put his hands behind his head.

"Wow that's amazing!" He smiled. Usopp's eyes widened and he took off in a hurry to class. Nami walked up behind Luffy and tapped his shoulder. Luffy turned around and his smile grew even bigger. Nami waved slightly and smiled back.

"Hey Luffy, what was that about?" she asked him gesturing towards Usopp's direction. Luffy put his hands on his hips and grinned.

"He fought a fight! Took on 100 Upper classmen!" He looked at Nami again. Nami sighed and shook her head. She poked Luffy in the forehead and smiled.

"You are really gullible." She giggled and walked to class. Luffy watched her and smiled as she walked away. He then looked towards the faculty office again and started running. As he was about to reach the door, a teacher stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going? Teachers only kid, get back to class." The school nurse, Ms. Kareha said. Luffy cringed as he heard her voice. She was known to be quite the tyrant. Luffy turned to look at her, but she walked right past him and entered the room, he tried looking inside but didn't see anybody else in there. He heard the bell for class to start ring. He slumped his shoulders and slowly walked to class.

"I don't care how it happens. Just make it work." He heard a familiar voice. Luffy looked around to see if someone was around. "That annoying pest, Usopp, keeps getting it the way. Keep him occupied as I take care of Kaya." He seemed to be talking on the phone, he didn't hear anyone else with him. "We already have a ransom note. Just do it." The man hung up, Luffy looked over the corner and saw Professor Klahadore. He narrowed his eyes and went to class.

"Luffy, you are late!" Shouted Ms. Boa. Luffy smiled and rubbed his head. She blushed and put her hand on her hip. "I can't have you setting a bad example for the other students.

"Sorry Hancock. I was going to the faculty office." He stated blankly. She blushed even more and touched her face. She let him go, and he sat down in his seat. Nami looked over to see Luffy, but Luffy was staring at Usopp. She also took a glance at him, but was slightly irritated that she was being ignored so she looked back to the teacher.

After class, Luffy followed Usopp. Usopp could feel Luffy following and tried to ditch him. As Usopp escaped he went behind the school building, a place where no one went. He sighed in relief and rubbed his forehead. He thought 'why would that straw hat guy be so interested in me… does he know I lied to him and is out to hurt m-m-me?!' He feared Luffy may attack him. As he was about to turn back, he heard footsteps, they were getting closer. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I can't have you interfering right now." Said a strange man with heart shaped glasses. Usopp's eyes widened and he was about to scream for help. The man covered Usopp's mouth and took out a shiney object. "When I count to three, you will be in a deep sleep. 1…2…"as he was about to say three, Luffy jumped out of the second floor window, he landed on top of the strange man. "j-jan…go…"the man passed out. Luffy smirked and Usopp looked terrified.

"YOU JUST JUMPED OUT OF A SECOND STORY WINDOW!" He shouted. Luffy started laughing. However, Usopp felt this was no laughing matter. He sighed and decided to ask this crazy straw hat boy for help. "Listen, I know you don't know me… but I need some help. I… I am kind of… a coward." He looked down ashamed. "My friend Kaya is in danger and I don't think I can save her by myself. Will you…" He suddenly looked up with determination. "Will you please help me?!" he asked. Luffy smiled and looked into his eyes.

"On one condition." He said full of pride. Usopp looked down, realizing that nothing was free. "You be my friend! And join my club." He started laughing again. Usopp was slightly disturbed by his request but let it slide, and nodded. He shook Luffy's hand and the started running to Kaya's house. As they left the school yard, Nami saw him and grabbed Zoro's wrist.

"Let's go with him!" She smiled. Zoro groaned and the two started running to catch up to the two. As they reached Kaya's home, they saw Klahadore at the door holding a large sac over his shoulder. Usopp took out his sling shot and shot at Klahadore's arm. Zoro smirked and took out a sword he carried around. Klahadore looked over and glared at Usopp. Usopp's legs started shaking like crazy. Klahadore put down the sac and cracked his knuckles. Usopp quickly hid behind Zoro. Luffy stepped up and smirked.

"I will take care of this, Nami, Zoro, Usopp. Rescue Kaya." Luffy started advancing towards Klahadore. As he walked forward, some of Klahadore's henchmen attacked. Nami screamed and Usopp started crying. Zoro attacked them and made sure to keep them out of Luffy's way. As Zoro took out the little guys, Usopp and Nami took the opportunity to run to the bag. Luffy and Klahadore were in a heated and intense battle.

Nami opened the bag; a young blond woman was unconscious inside. After Usopp woke her up, Luffy finished his fight. Nami walked a few steps back and stood next to Zoro.

"Luffy did it. I don't know how… but I knew he would pull it off." She smiled as she watched Luffy with Usopp and Kaya. Zoro smirked and crossed his arms. He noticed how she seemed to favor Luffy.

Nami and Zoro left, Kaya was walked home by Usopp and Luffy. After they said goodbye, Luffy started to walk alone back to the school gates with Usopp. Usopp was nervous at first but soon spoke up.

"Luffy… thanks for helping me. I think that you are a good friend. Is it still alright for me to join your club?" Usopp asked shyly. He was too nervous to look at first. However once he finally lifted his head to see Luffy's reaction, he realized he had nothing to worry about. Luffy's eyes were wide and grin was wider than ever.

"OF COURSE! YOUR MY FRIEND!" Luffy exclaimed. Usopp smiled and said goodbye to Luffy. They went home after that. Luffy was so happy to now have 3 friends. When he got near his apartment he started smelling food, his mouth watered and he could tell it was coming from his apartment. He quickly ran to the door and flung it open.

"It's about time." Ace smiled, he was sitting at the table waiting for food to finish. Luffy sat next to him. "We are having meat and rice." Ace continued as he breathed in the delicious aroma. Luffy smiled and waited patiently.

"All done!" said a voice from the kitchen. Luffy's eyes lit up when he heard those glorious words. Shortly after, Nami walked out from the kitchen with the rice cooker. Luffy smiled at Nami, he was really happy to see her again. Even though they just saw each other, he always enjoyed seeing her. Nami smiled a bit and brought out the meat. Luffy began to dig in with Ace, Nami slowly started eating her food.

"Aren't you hungry?" Luffy asked. Nami sighed and looked at him angrily. He blinked twice and halted on stuffing his face.

"I am hungry. I only came here because Ace said he didn't know how to cook and you were hopeless in the kitchen. Now that the food is done, I have to watch you two inhale it like a couple of wild animals! Your disgusting Luffy." She smiled deviously. Luffy gulped, and looked down. "But maybe that's why I like you." She blushed slightly, and looked at her food. Luffy smiled and looked into her eyes.

"I like you too Nami! Were friends right?!" He grinned and began eating again. Nami smiled and started eating again too. Ace looked at Nami and noticed a sort of sadness coming from her. He sighed and smacked luffy on the head. "OW! What are you doing?" Luffy asked angrily. Ace chuckled and finished eating.

"I'll clean up, thanks for coming over Nami." He went into the kitchen and began to clean up. After Luffy and Nami finished eating Luffy walked her to the door. Ace watched from the kitchen as Nami awkwardly said goodbye. She walked home smiling.

"He just doesn't get it at all." She smiled sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

~Author Notes

Hey I want to say, I am sorry if you feel this is going slowly! I am trying to update frequently. Also, I want to kind of take a chapter to establish more of a relationship between Luffy and Nami, so expect that in the near future!

Also, I am sorry if this upsets anyone… but I want to focus on LuffyxNami in this fic, and I don't really want to mix it with other romances. I can have other flirtatious encounters, but the main focus is LuffyxNami… IM SOOOORRRY! GOMENASAIII!~~~

I may make other fic's about different couples in the future. And I promise to make them super spicy!

This is going to be Sanji's little Chapter. Hopefully his will be as fun as the last one! (:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begins'

Chapter **Five**

_Sanji the Cook_

The next week of school was dull, and boring. One day after school, Luffy was extremely hungry. He had forgotten to make his lunch, and he was broke so he couldn't buy one from the cafeteria. He was slumped over, and his stomach was growling. Nami was sick, so she didn't come to school. Usopp didn't pack enough for Luffy, and Zoro doesn't eat at school… he naps. He was wondering the hallways when he suddenly smelt something amazing. He wandered into a classroom, food was spread out on the counter and there was a blond student cooking something at the stove. Luffy licked his lips and went to reach something on the counter.

"Touch that, and you die." threatened the blond student. Luffy noticed that voice, it was Sanji. Sanji was known to be a player at the school. His reputation was also well known for his cooking. He was said to be the best cook, better than any in all high schools. Sanji glared at Luffy and finished cooking what was on the stove. Luffy dropped his head and his stomach growled loudly. Sanji sighed and dished him up a plate.

"Wow! Thanks Sanji!" Luffy began to dig in. Sanji started cleaning up, Luffy looked at him, stuffing his face. "Why are you cooking all alone?" He asked with a mouthful of food.

Sanji's brow twitched slightly. "I cook, to try new recipes. Why I cook all alone… it's because no one understands how much work goes into this. They all get pissed off, because I can cook better than them." He scowled at the dishes.

"You don't seem to enjoy cooking very much…" Luffy inquired. Sanji's eyes widened. He looked into Luffy's eyes.

"Cooking… is passion. You can't cook this well without a true love for it. I love cooking. It… it's the only thing I enjoy. I just don't like this stupid club!" He finished cleaning, then grabbed Luffy's empty plate and cleaned it.

"Oh… then why don't you quit and join my club." Luffy smiled. Sanji sighed and sat next to him. There was a long silence between the two. Luffy felt very awkward. He was about to say something when Sanji looked at Luffy.

"I can't do that. In this club… I can cook to my heart's content. Professer Zeff… He runs the club. He is like a father to me." Sanji smiled. Luffy frowned and crossed his arms.

"I DON'T CARE! Join my club!" He narrowed his eyes. Sanji glared and smacked Luffy's head. Luffy clutched his head and rubbed where Sanji hit. "That hurt!"

"You don't take rejection well." Sanji stood up and walked to the corner of the classroom. He took off the apron and hat he was wearing. "Sorry Luffy, find someone else to join your club." He started to walk out of the classroom.

"IT HAS TO BE YOU! You're my friend!" Luffy yelled out to him. Sanji shut the door and started to walk away. He ran into the home ec teacher Zeff. They walked home together. Luffy went home. When he walked in he yelled out that he was home. No one answered. He went to his room, and collapsed on the bed. He took a look at his cell phone, he had a text message.

"Hey, did you remember your lunch?" A text from Nami. Luffy smiled slightly and stared at the message. He thought about how Nami knew him well enough to even know he would forget his lunch.

"Nope. I forgot. That Sanji guy made me some though." He texted back. Nami rolled over in her own bed, she grabbed her cell as soon as it buzzed. She read the message and groaned.

"I'll make sure to be at school tomorrow, I'll bring you lunch." She blushed at the phone. She waited patiently for Luffy's response. Luffy read the text and smiled widely.

"I can't wait!" He replied. She smiled and fell asleep. Luffy closed his phone and looked at the time. "Where is Ace…" He sighed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Luffy jumped in the shower and then went to school. He hurried to his first class and waited by Nami's desk. Nami walked in with Vivi. She smiled when she saw Luffy and waved. Her heart began to skip a beat every time she looked at him. She was a little nervous that she was beginning to like Luffy.

"Hey Nami! Did you bring me lunch?" Luffy grinned. She sighed and walked to her desk, Vivi said goodbye and left to her own classroom. Nami crossed her arms and stared at Luffy.

"yeah, I have it. Can't you be a little more thankful?" She sighed. Luffy smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back when she saw his happy face. Ms. Hancock walked into the room and announced class beginning. Luffy went to his seat and sat happily. He was anticipating her lunch.

During the lunch break, Nami and Luffy started walking to the roof. Usopp ran to them and decided to join them for lunch. Sanji walked out of his classroom and groaned. He looked up and saw Nami. His eyes lit up and he ran over to Luffy.

"Hey where are you two headed?" He asked smiling at Nami. Nami crossed her arms and looked at Luffy. She could tell right away that Sanji was only truly there for her. Luffy smiled at Sanji and pointed to Nami's lunch boxes.

"Nami made me food, so we are going to the roof to eat." Luffy grinned. Sanji's eyes widened. He was appalled that this beautiful woman would take her time to make a weird guy like Luffy lunch. He followed them to the stairs. Zoro yawned and stood up. He walked over to the group and grinned.

"If it isn't fancy brow. What are you doing with Luffy?" He crossed his arms and flashed Sanji a condescending smirk. Sanji's brow twitched and he glared at Zoro. They had an intense feeling about them, full of rage. Luffy ignored the brawl between the two.

"Sanji is gunna join our club and cook us yummy food." He smiled. Sanji smacked Luffy on the head. "HEY! You are gunna join us!" He said full of determination. Sanji started laughing. Luffy narrowed his eyes and grabbed Nami's hand. Nami's eyes widened and her face turned red.

"Luffy, what are you-"She started. Luffy flashed a smirk. She immediately stopped talking. He looked at Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp.

"We are going to eat alone. You two will be enough to convince him." He ran up the stairs as fast as he could with Nami. They started chasing him, but Luffy got there first and blocked the door so they couldn't get in. Nami was shocked. She looked into Luffy's eyes.

"why… was I the only one to come with you, Luffy?" She asked shyly. Luffy tilted his head at her question. Thinking it was obvious.

"you have the lunch you made me." He smiled. Nami dropped her jaw, but then realized that it was typical Luffy to do this kind of thing and laughed it off. They started to eat lunch together.

Zoro pounded on the door, no response. He glared at Sanji who started walking away. Usopp sighed and followed Sanji. Zoro felt it was pointless to keep pounding away, so he followed as well. Sanji sighed and looked back.

"Stop following me, or else." He threatened. Zoro smirked. Usopp jumped slightly. Before Zoro had the chance to respond, Usopp started whailing.

"SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he cried. Sanji blinked and looked at him. Usopp's legs were shaking. Sanji didn't even realize that Usopp was there.

"Who are you…?" he asked skeptically. Usopp fell to the ground. He was embarrassed that he wasn't even noticed. Zoro stepped over him and walked down the rest of the way with Sanji. They stayed silent during the walk down. They ran into one of the teachers, she was a student teacher. Sanji found her extremely attractive. Her name was Robin.

"You two seem to be getting along." She chuckled. Zoro rolled his eyes and walked past her. She glanced at him, before changing her sights to Sanji. "What's going on?" She asked him. Sanji smiled at her.

"That Luffy kid wants me to join his club. Zoro is a member, and we don't really get along." He rubbed his head. She had a mischievous look on her face. Sanji's eyes turned to hearts as he gazed into her eyes.

"That sounds like fun. You should join." She walked away, towards Zoro. Sanji sighed and walked to his clubroom. Zeff was there cleaning up after a lesson he gave. Sanji started helping him clean up. Zeff looked over at him. He knew that Sanji would be better off having friends.

"Sanji… I want you to drop out of my club. I'm sick of seeing you scare off the other cooks." He scolded. Sanji's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist.

"Excuse me?! You can't kick me out!" He yelled. Zeff kicked Sanji and shoved him out of the room, slamming the door in his face. He locked the door and walked back sadly. He didn't want to treat Sanji that way. But he felt there was no other way to get through to him. Sanji walked to his locker, and stood there silently. Usopp was walking down the hall, when he noticed Sanji. He could tell that Sanji was upset. He didn't want to make it worse by interfering. The class bell rang, and everyone went back to their classrooms, except Zoro.

Zoro went to his little spot behind the stairs, and decided to take a nap. As soon as he shut his eyes, he heard a familiar chuckle. He jumped up and looked over, to see his teacher Robin. She smiled and waved to him.

"What do you want?" He grunted. She took a seat next to him on the floor. Zoro was confused, normally when a teacher caught him sleeping in the hallway, they always ordered him back to class, or the principal's office.

"Tell me about your friend, Luffy." She asked with a smile on her face. Zoro felt like this was a trap. He didn't want to get Luffy in trouble. He laid back down, and rolled over to his side. She smirked and sat there patiently.

Luffy made his way back with Nami to class. Hancock was leaving the room as they entered. She gasped when she saw how close they were to each other. Hancock had an obvious crush on Luffy, obvious to everyone, except Luffy. She had forgotten something from earlier, so she had to come back to grab it. Luffy smiled at her, and her heart almost flew out of her chest. She blushed and smiled flirtatiously at him. Nami narrowed her eyes at Hancock and got slightly closer to Luffy. Hancock gasped again as they made their way to their seats.

After classes were done for the day, Luffy went to his locker. Usopp ran to him and told him what he saw earlier that morning with Sanji. Luffy ran to Sanji's clubroom and opened the door. He saw Professor Zeff with a group of students. Sanji wasn't there. Luffy ran out to the front of school and started looking around for him. He saw Zoro, so he ran to ask him if he had seen Sanji. Zoro thought for a second, blushed and shook his head. He walked away without seeing anything. Luffy tilted his head, and ran around asking random students.

"Sanji? I think I saw him with a bunch of girls. He was headed towards South Blue high during lunch. That girl Bonney was leading him there." Said a random student. Luffy groaned. He had no idea which way was south. Nami came walking out, she saw Luffy and ran to him.

"NAMI! WHICH WAY IS SOUTH?!" He exclaimed. She was taken aback by his enthusiasm. She regained her composure and looked at him awkwardly.

"um… why?" she asked. Luffy was frowning as he looked into her eyes. She was nervous. She didn't like seeing Luffy upset.

"I need to go to South Blue. Bonney was here during lunch and-" he started. Nami looked down sadly, when he saw her face he stopped talking. He didn't know why she was so upset. But for some reason, when he saw her this way… his heart throbbed. "She took Sanji… So I want to make sure he is okay." He continued. Her face lit back up and she smiled. He couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll take you to South Blue." She said, and they walked there together. At this point they were to awkward to keep talking, so they walked in silence. They arrived by the front gates of the school. Luffy noticed right away, a bizarre looking… man? He ignored it, and walked towards the front entrance with Nami. A group of delinquents surrounded them. He had Red hair that was spiked upwards, intense red eyes that were framed with black, and was wearing a shade of reddish purple on his lips.

"What is Straw Hat doing on our terf?" He smirked. Luffy took a defensive stance in front of Nami. The man's friends were intimidating as well. One constantly was wearing a mask over his face, and another had stitches all over his face and tattoo's all over his body. The last member was the tallest, he wore a weird headdress thing over his head. They started circling around Luffy.

"Dontcha know this is Kidd's territory?!" said the masked man. Kidd smirked and lifted his head a bit in pride. Luffy groaned and clenched his fist. Suddenly a woman stepped in, she looked an awful lot like that man from a minute ago.

"Knock it off Killer. All of you, please just leave." She said scolding them. Kidd scoffed and walked away with his group. He stopped at the gates and took a glance back. He smirked and stared at Luffy from behind.

"This will be fun!" He laughed with his group. They all left after that. Luffy smiled at the bizarre looking lady. She dusted off her outfit and started to walk into the building.

"Wait, have you seen a blond guy with a fancy eyebrow? He came with Bonney…" He asked looking at the woman. She thought for a moment and looked back at him.

"Was he a cook?" She asked. Luffy's eyes lit up. Nami was concerned, however. How did this woman know that Sanji was a cook? Luffy nodded happily and she beckoned to follow her. "My name is Inuzuma." She said smiling. Luffy grinned.

"I'm Luffy, and this is Nami!" He laughed. They reached a room, Luffy could smell food. He ran inside and saw Sanji feeding Bonney… a lot… of food. Bonney was demanding more and more. Sanji seemed a little annoyed, but couldn't let a beautiful woman go hungry. Luffy grinned and sat next to her. She stopped mid bite and looked at him. Luffy grabbed a piece of meat and his eyes met hers. They started to eat more ferociously. Sanji struggled to keep up. Nami was repulsed by the site.

"LUFFY KNOCK IT OFF!" She yelled. Luffy looked at her and gulped. Bonney kicked her feet on the table and wiped her face.

"You are a worthy opponent, Straw Hat." He nodded to herself. Luffy grinned and looked at her. They both started laughing. Sanji's brow twitched and he started cleaning up the mess they made. Nami rubbed her forehead and helped Sanji clean up.

"Oh Nami dear, you don't have to dirty your hands doing this!" he said full of love. Nami chuckled and shook her head.

"You are luffy's friend right? So then you're going to join his club. We will be seeing each other a lot. So let's try to get along, okay?" She smiled at him. Sanji's eyes lit up and he finished cleaning with Nami. He rested his back against the counter.

"You still want me to join your club?" He asked smiling. Luffy smiled and nodded. Sanji sighed and said "Then I will test all my new recipes on you guys. Is that okay?" Luffy spun around in his chair. He was ecstatic to hear he has a new club member, and that club member is going to cook him food.

"Bonney you should join our club too!" Luffy asked. Bonney started laughing and shook her head. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I go to a different school than you. I can't join your club. Besides… I am the club leader of my own club I started." She smirked. Luffy just smiled at her. She said goodbye and thanked Sanji for the food. Sanji, Nami, and Luffy left together. Luffy walked Nami to her house after saying goodbye to Sanji, they stood awkwardly in front of her front door.

"Thanks for walking me home again Luffy" She blushed. Luffy hugged her suddenly. Her heart skipped a beat and she gasped upon impact. Luffy just smiled and released her.

"I like being the last one to say goodbye to you." He waved and started running back. Nami clutched her chest. She walked inside and went to her bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror and started patting her red face.

Luffy started running into the North Blue territory again. He started looking around, realizing he was lost again. He started wandering around, looking for signs to get home. He walked into an alley again he saw a familiar face.

"Law?!" Luffy smiled. Law looked over at Luffy, he was concerned that Luffy would be so friendly towards him. They didn't even really know each other. Law walked over to Luffy with his group.

"Straw Hat-ya. Why are you back here?" He smirked. Luffy crossed his arms and sighed. Law could tell right away, Luffy was lost again. He chuckled and looked at Penguin and Shachi. "Want us to take you back to East Blue again?" He asked Luffy. Luffy's face lit up and his nodded.

"Would you please?" He asked. Law started walking with Luffy. He wondered why Luffy kept wandering over there. Was he really bad with directions, or was he up to something.

"My name, is Trafalgar Law." Law started, waiting for a response from Luffy. Luffy looked at Penguin for a second, thinking how silly his hat looked, then looked at Law.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy." He grinned. Law smirked, and continued walking. He contemplated asking Luffy about his motives. He watched Luffy's actions carefully. He realized Luffy was harmless at this point.

"Why are you in North Blue again?" He asked Luffy. Luffy groaned rubbed his head. Law thought that it must be a touchy subject, that… or Luffy was annoyed.

"I went to South Blue with Nami, then I took Nami home… then I got lost again." He stated. Law concluded one thing about the answer. Nami. Luffy had repeated her name. Law figured it must be a girlfriend of sorts, and Luffy was just bad at directions. "You are a lot nicer than that Kidd guy!" Luffy continued. Law's eyes widened. He ran into Kidd?!

They said goodbye at the gates, because Luffy knew his way home from there. He waved goodbye and ran home. When he walked inside he announced that he was there and awaited a response from Ace. No one answered again. Luffy sighed and walked to his room. He looked at his phone to see he had two messages, one from Nami, and the other from Zoro. He read Nami's first.

"Did you get home okay? You didn't get lost did you?" She asked. Luffy rubbed his face in his pillow. Nami knew him too well. He looked at Zoro's text next.

"Hey, is your brother okay? He hasn't been to school the past 2 days…" He asked. Luffy's eyes widened. Where is Ace?!


	6. Chapter 6

~Author Notes!

~Sorry for the long wait to update, I have been really busy with work lately. Also, I want to thank ALL of you for 1. Reading my story! And 2. Writing a Review! It means SOOOO much to me! I turn to mush every time I read one, and it makes my day! I am not sure if I should reply to you all individually or if I'm supposed to just take it? So I wanted to say something here! If you are okay with me thanking you individually for the review let me know!

~Also, I do want to note, Robin is a student. She is also a teacher. She is slightly older, but she is working as a teacher while she continues school. I haven't really gotten to her much yet. I just figured I would clear the confusion, if there was any! And… and I am sorry if the way I portray the characters, isn't your favorite! Please forgive meeee!

~I love all of One Piece Characters. And I hope you still enjoy my story! 3 thank you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begins'

**Chapter Six**

**Ace?**

After Luffy closed his phone, he ran back to the door and put on his shoes. He ran into town and started searching. He had called Nami, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji for help and met up with them in town. Sanji went off with Usopp and Nami, Luffy went off with Zoro. Zoro saw Marco in one of the small restaurants in the area. He ran up to him and asked him if he had seen Ace.

"Ace? Last time I saw him was about two days ago… is he okay?!" Marco started to seem panicked. Luffy looked down and clenched his fist. Zoro sighed and tried to get more information out of him.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Zoro asked. Marco started thinking, trying to stay cool.

"Well, he was going to see Principal Whitebeard. After that I didn't see him." He finished. Zoro thanked him and looked at Luffy. Luffy called up Nami and told her what he just discovered. Nami told Luffy she would ask Whitebeard.

Nami, Sanji, and Usopp went to the school and started walking to the Principal's office. Sanji was trying to stay close to Nami, while Usopp tagged along in the background. Usopp seemed kind of annoyed by his new club member's behavior.

"Nami, are you dating Luffy?" Usopp asked bluntly. Nami froze and started blushing, she started walking again and sped up her pace.

"Date Luffy? Hah… hah! You have to be kidding me. Luffy doesn't even understand what dating is! I could never date a guy like him!" She seemed really awkward all of a sudden. Sanji's eyes turned to hearts and held Nami's hand. She looked down at the two hands connecting and seemed a little angry.

"Nami~Swan, I want you to know. I think you are the most beautiful woman… AND I AM SO HAPPY TO HEAR YOU ARE SINGLE!" He was almost doing a dance, he was so happy. Nami pulled her hand away and looked away with a tint of sadness in her eyes. She started walking away from the two and reached the office, as she was about to open the door it opened.

"Nami, you are here late. Sanji and Usopp as well?" Robin walked out of the office and smiled. Sanji blushed and bit his lip. He was sort of a lech in a sense. He went crazy over beautiful women.

"You are too, Robin… are you catching up with your homework?" Nami asked her. Robin nodded and waved goodbye to them. She started walking away, then stopped and looked back.

"If you are here about Ace, he isn't here. You are all friends with Straw hat, yeah? Ace left to save his friend Thatch. He was called by some delinquent named Marshall D. Teach. Appearantly, he has something against Ace. Or not." She walked away. Sanji swooned and clasped his hands together.

"She is so helpful!" He smiled. Nami started thinking. She quickly reached for her phone, eagerly waiting to hear Luffy's voice again. She heard someone talking right next to her already.

"Hey Luffy, Ace went off to see some Marshall D. Teach guy. I hear he goes as Blackbeard… he is really scary! So if I were you I would stay away!" Usopp already had Luffy on the phone. Nami's eye twitched and she wanted to hit Usopp for stealing that away from her. Usopp looked at her and then at his phone. "Uh… yeah she is here. No she wasn't hurt at all… you wanna talk to her?" He handed her the phone. She started blushing again and her eyes lit up as she grabbed the phone.

"Luffy? Is that you?" she asked even though she knew it was him.

"Nami, Zoro and I are going to Blackbeard's turf." He was really happy to be talking to Nami, he put his hand in his pocket and blushed a bit.

"BUT…That's dangerous!"

"I want you three to meet us there."

"I… I understand…" She was very worried. But more than anything, she was worried about Luffy.

"Don't worry Nami. I will protect you." He hung up and ran off to Blackbeard with Zoro. Nami's face turned bright red. She handed the phone to Usopp and smiled.

"Let's go to Blackbeard's turf!" She ran off with them and they quickly hurried to meet up with Luffy and Zoro. Luffy and Zoro were already there, they had been searching the area for Blackbeard and Ace.

"ACE?! AAAAAAAACE?!" Luffy was screaming out his name. Zoro was getting irritated and growled at Luffy.

"Can't you be quieter?! We were supposed to sneak in!" He snarled. Luffy ignored him and continued screaming out his name. Shortly after Nami, Sanji and Usopp arrived. Luffy smiled at them and continued to search for Ace. Nami went with Luffy this time, Zoro and Sanji paired up. Usopp stayed by the exit. He made excuses until Luffy was okay with it.

"_lu…ffy…"_ a small voice from under rubble was heard. Luffy ran to the debris, and began to unbury the man. Ace was Lying there covered in blood, underneath him was Thatch. Ace took most of the beating, so Thatch was okay. Luffy's eyes widened, but quickly turned to rage. He stood up after unburying him and clenched his fists.

"Nami, help Ace. I need to find Blackbeard." Luffy was so clouded with rage he wouldn't listen to reason. Nami gasped and covered her mouth. She shook her head shakily and went to reach Luffy. He started walking away, all she could see was his back. Just looking at his back, she could tell nothing she could say would change his mind. She also knew that if Ace couldn't beat this guy, there is no way Luffy could. She started taking steps closer to Luffy, she couldn't control her body. She began to tear up and her steps grew faster. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He stopped walking and turned his head to see her.

"No… Luffy no! Please don't go. Stay with me…" She cried. Ace looked at them and gave a small smirk. He was okay, and he knew how Nami felt now. Luffy turned around and embraced her. He held her until she calmed down. She didn't want to let go, but once she stopped crying Luffy let go of her. She slowly pulled away from him. Sanji and Zoro ran into the room. Nami smiled at them.

Luffy told them what happened and they took Ace and Thatch to a hospital, even though they both claimed they were fine. Nami insisted that they get a checkup. Luffy wouldn't look at Nami after what happened. She started to get nervous, and thought that Luffy was upset with her. He sat away from her, and avoided her when they walked. Zoro and Usopp left for the night, since they had done what they came for. Sanji stayed to stay close to Nami, until she insisted he go home since she was fine by herself. Sanji left the two alone in the waiting room. Nami was too nervous to sit closer to him. Luffy wouldn't look at her. The nurse came out and told them they could go see Ace and Thatch. Luffy hurried in and Nami followed slowly.

"Ace! You're okay?!" Luffy smiled. Ace sighed, he was hooked up to a machine, and was wearing bandages all over his body, minus his face.

"This is how you view okay, Luffy?" He raised his eyebrow. He looked over at Nami who seemed really awkward. "Nami, will you take this guy home?" He asked. Nami looked up at him and glanced over to Luffy. Luffy furrowed his brow and sat down next to Ace.

"I want to stay here with you. Nami, you can go home." Luffy was acting very distant. Ace sighed and smacked Luffy. Nami crossed her arms and started leaving. Luffy looked over at her and took a deep breath.

"Nami wait! Luffy can't stay here. So I need you to take care of him, he can't cook at all, and makes a lot of messes. I'm stuck here for a week." Ace asked her, she bit her lip sadly. Luffy was about to object, but Ace stopped him. "Luffy, go find Doctor Kareha. She is supposed to give me medicine." Luffy walked over to the door and awkwardly shuffled around Nami, then ran off.

"He really likes you Nami. I can tell. I think…" Ace slowly sat up, wincing. Nami gasped and ran to his side. She put her hands on his back and shoulder to support him. He looked into her eyes and continued. "I think he just doesn't understand why his heart is doing what it's doing. He isn't used to liking girls. Maybe you should make him understand." Ace smirked. Nami was confused. Make Luffy understand? Easier said than done. She was about to move when she stepped on a piece of paper and slipped onto Ace, she was able to move her hands in time to not land directly on him. She ended up wrapping her arms around his torso and her face landed in his chest.

Luffy walked in with doctor Kareha. His eyes widened and he clenched his fist. Nami looked up at him and shook her head nervously.

"This… isn't what it looks like…" she started panicking. Luffy had anger written all over his face. Ace smiled at him and Luffy narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going home." Luffy walked to the door and turned his head angrily at them, he stormed back to the bed and grabbed Nami's hand. Nami blushed and he forced her to leave with him. She started at their hands, and was utterly shocked. "You are staying with me for the week, right? Let's go." He pouted as they walked to his small apartment. She smiled and sped up so she wasn't being dragged.

"Alright!" The two walked hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

~Author Notes!

~First off, I want to say there will be probably one update per week. Unless time permits me to work on more, which I am hoping for. I don't want to drag on this story, but I also don't want to rush it.

~Next Chapter will have more Robin, I PROMISE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begins'

**Chapter Seven**

**The Confession**

"Luffy, did you finish the homework that Mr. Bon Kurei assigned?" Nami asked while she struggled at the table trying to finish her homework. Luffy was flipping through the channels, sitting on the couch and just shrugged at her question. She stood up and walked over to him. He looked up slowly and looked into her eyes. She smacked him upside the head and he pouted and sat at the table with her.

"We had homework?" he asked rubbing his head. She groaned and put her chin in her hand, resting her elbow on the table. "Nami I'm hungry!" He cried. She couldn't concentrate with him around. She closed her notebook and stood up, he expected another hit on the head from her. She instead smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"What was I thinking… doing homework here? Oh, Luffy! We have a school break coming up. We should go somewhere…" she blushed slightly. She wanted to spend time getting closer to Luffy, and his house wasn't working. She started cooking and looked over at Luffy.

"Yeah! Let's go to the beach! I'll invite Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji!" Luffy grabbed his cell phone and started texting everyone. Nami looked down sadly and finished cooking, she sat the food down and they began to eat.

"In that case, I will call Vivi. Maybe she will bring that boy Kohza." She started. She suddenly got a text from Sanji.

"I heard we are going to beach next week! I can't wait to see you in a swimming suit!" She chuckled, and then finished reading it. "Bring your girlfriends; otherwise we will have too many half naked guys." She looked up at Luffy and smiled. Luffy finished eating and ran back to the couch.

"I am going to the store, I need more shampoo. I'll be back in a bit." She took off and headed to the store. When she arrived she started walking down the aisles. She looked at the different types of fruits they had before she went to the shampoos.

"Miss Nami, I haven't seen you in a while." Robin walked up from behind. Nami turned around and smiled.

"Robin, I haven't seen you out of school in a while. How is teaching going? You're a teacher and a student right?" Nami asked. Robin smiled and nodded. She had some coffee beans in her little carrier. Nami had a few tangerines.

"Teaching is a lot of fun. I have been keeping up with my regular studies as well. Do you have any plan's for this next week? Teachers have off as well…" She stated. Robin was hoping to be more of a student, than a teacher. Nami's face lit up.

"We are getting a group together to go to the beach. Do you want to come with us?" Nami asked, Robin was almost shocked that Nami would invite her. She nodded happily and then they shortly after parted ways.

When Nami was on her way home, she thought about Ace in the hospital. He is out in three days, and Luffy has barely looked at her. When she arrived at the apartment again, she opened the door and took off her shoes. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Luffy was asleep, and sprawled out. She leaned over the couch and positioned herself on top of him. Her face was red, from the thoughts that ran though her mind. She slowly pressed her lips against his and then got up and walked to his room and took off her shit and her shorts, to sleep in her underwear. Then she went to lay on the bed. She put her hands over her face and blushed. She was embarrassed, but happy he wasn't awake.

Luffy opened his eyes when he heard the door shut to his room. He sat up and started blushing. Luffy thought he was dreaming. Nami kissed him out of nowhere. He felt he was being to rude to her, and she would lose interest. He stood up and walked over to his room, opened the door slightly and looked over at Nami. She looked over and her eyes widened. She covered herself quickly.

"Nami…" is all Luffy said, before walking in and shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and crawled next to her. She couldn't tell him to get out, she didn't want him too. She thought she was dreaming. Luffy, who had been ignoring her since the day of Ace's admittance to the hospital, is now coming on to her? She couldn't believe it.

Luffy kissed her and pushed her down on her back, he got on top of her and continued to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and opened her mouth to let his tongue in. He pressed his body against hers and ran his fingers through her hair. His other hand wandered down and grabbed her breast.

Luffy, thinking he was already asleep anyway, fell asleep mid kiss. Nami shoved him off her and went to Ace's room. She lay down and groaned in disappointment. She wanted desperately for him to really be into it. She wanted to be with Luffy.

Three more days passed. Ace was being released. Luffy acted as though nothing that night ever happened. Nami concluded that he must have been sleep walking. However that thought just made her sad. Ace walked into the apartment and Luffy ran to give him a hug. Ace ruffled with Luffy's hair and smiled at Nami.

"Thanks for taking care of him for me." He chuckled. Luffy looked over and smiled at Nami. Nami smiled seeing Luffy act like his old self. She decided to stay and cook Ace a welcome back dinner. There was a knock at the door in the middle of dinner. Nami ran to the door and a group of upperclassmen stormed inside shouting in celebration for Ace.

"It's about time! We have been waiting forever!" Marco smiled. Thatch and some more guys had brought some food of their own. They all started digging in. Luffy was having a blast. Nami had a lot of fun too. She slipped out partially through the night, and walked down the block. Luffy ran out as soon as he noticed Nami missing. He quickly caught up with her.

"You left without saying anything! I am going to walk you home." He looked slightly pissed off. He grabbed her hand, and started walking, dragging her behind him. She started laughing and he stopped walking. He looked at her confused.

"Where are you going?" Her eyes were almost in tears. "First you come to me in your room, then you come out and treat me like I'm your girlfriend. I don't understand you at all, Luffy." She slowly stopped laughing, wiped her tears and smiled at him.

"I… came to you in my room?" He thought for a moment, then his eyes widened and he let go of her hand. His face turned bright red. "I thought that was a dream! Why didn't you stop me?!" he shouted, embarrassed. Nami grabbed his hand again and just kept smiling.

"Why would I stop you? I wanted you to kiss me." She started leading him in a different direction.

"You didn't? Wait, where are we going?" Luffy looked around confused. Nami chuckled again and looked back at him.

"You want to take me home right? Well this is the way to get there. And Luffy… I really like you." She blushed. The two of them remained silent for the rest of the walk. When they got to Nami's apartment, she started walking up the stairs to get to the door. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss. Her eyes widened in shock. He pulled away, blushing.

"I… I like you too." He ran off, in the wrong direction again. Nami touched her lips and then realized Luffy wasn't going the right way.

"That moron." She smiled and went into her apartment. Luffy was lost again. He saw a familiar face and ran to the guy. Zoro was lost too, he had walked too far to clear his head and ended up in North territory. Zoro smiled when he saw Luffy.

"Oh great! Luffy how do we get out of here?" Zoro asked. Luffy shrugged happily. Zoro's eye twitched, then he rubbed his forehead. "Fine… call up that cook." Zoro added. A woman walked up, Robin. She had a bag in her hands.

"Straw hat? And Mr. Swordsman is here too." She smiled. Zoro blushed, he had been caught practicing with swords in the Kendo club room by Robin. Luffy smiled and greeted Robin.

"We are lost!" Luffy smiled. Zoro groaned and rubbed his head. Nami ran up and had a piece of paper in her hands. Luffy blushed and looked her dead in the eyes. He didn't think he would see her this soon.

"Luffy! I drew up this map for you. All you need to do is follow it, and you will be home." She told him verbally the fastest way home, Zoro and Luffy took off together.

"Well done Miss Navigator." Robin teased. Nami smiled and blushed slightly as she looked back at Luffy. "Did something happen between you two?" She asked. Nami shrugged slightly.

"I think… something may happen soon." Nami grinned.


End file.
